kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey and welcome to my talkpage...There are a few rules in my talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying *If i have done something unorthodox please be gentle on me, i have made a lot of edits on this wiki but i'm still a rookie in many ways..... Thank you for your attention..... }} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 I'll need this for quick and easy talk to others so as the title said (NO TOUCHY!!!!!) Aw, I just created a new section! Really? I think it's a little odd, because whenever I go to look at the latest archive, I get taken to an empty page... 09:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, that's what I meant. And I'm talking about the PA page. 00:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I just think that'd make it more....proffesional. Oh, and whaddaya think about this? http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/4467/qafinalsposter.png If you like it, the link to add it is http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/4467/qafinalsposter.png. Sigh, why can't Namine have some battle pictures? I don't even like Dead Fantasy.... ;) I'm also gonna be doing some more work on the PA pages later, kay? 00:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Argh! I keep forgetting to say this: In the PA navi, add links to the archive pages and the QA. Phew! 00:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) http://img638.imageshack.us/img638/6020/sproof.png Alright, I know that you are trying to get the PA officially recognised as part of the Keyhole, so I'm going to do a big rework of the page. Before you get a bit worried, I must say that I am going to be editing this as a staff member and not as a friend, meaning that what I'm going to change is going to be based on what I think will make it look proffesional and well suited for an 'official wiki activity'. Remember that we want the page to look nice and clean, like the Lanes Between, as that is the only way it'll be deemed suitable for an 'official' section. So, just wait to see what I do, and then you can comment, or change what you like. 05:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :The main page is done, tell me what you think. I know that some bits (like the history or staff section) are missing, but don't worry as I have them in storage and I'm gonna put them somewhere else. Also, there's a broken link in the first section, but that's to a page that I think you should create (a sign up page). Lastly, I alphabetised the scoreboard as I think it's a better look, but when the competition is up and running, I think it should be organised by score. Thoughts? 07:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure I can do both! Glad you're happy! I'll get working on the rest now.... 07:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah, good point. You could just switch it in at random, I guess. I think if we keep working on it, it'll be ready for approval soon. The only things I haven't worked on are the Trophies and the QA pages- maybe you could have a look and try to make them more like the PA page? Also, I don't really wanna deal with the trophies cause they're not really my domain...do you think you could sort it out? The definite thing that needs to happen is to move it to a PA subpage, instead of DS's page. And why do you want to remove the 3 point rule? YOu better not be thinking of removing Red SB riddles- they're my favourite! Anyway, I better take a look at your walkthrough...sorry for being so slack- I've been focusing on the projects. :D 08:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :( But i didnt actually USE the hint... Ive already answered that question. If you look at the recent changes i crossed it out as soon as i did it.. Ah well... Just a point. 10:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Oww. Ok. ;) Ah, well. To be fair... Number 3 wasnt excactly clear. If you'd said: List every nobody. I would have, but TYPE is actually kinda different. ;) Thanks! I bet i wont win...haha. ?? did i do something bad? because you chaged my edits ooooh~ oh, i feel much better Centering 17:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC)}} 00:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC)}} 00:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC)}} Poems KH Harry Potter Question HOLY CRUD!!!!!1!!! Just 1 A poem for you QAA Thanx and BTW Knew you would signature help Really?! Hope it makes you happy. The picture doesn't. EDIT: Not now I'm chatting. EDIT2: I'm waiting for the person to replay so here's your question. What's three of my nicknames? good luck. EDIT3: Only Love did and here's your prize. and this too }} Your task along with some 20th century television allusions. BOS postpone (Might be) Machina Wow you're good at that... I promised and now I deliver... Well, here ya go. I call it 'Soul of a Friend'. Yep, I even came up with a name. :D I hope you recognise some of the parts, although some are vague/hard to see. I can give you a breakdown of it, if ya like. :D I hope you like it and it's my way of saying "Thanks for being so awesome, LA." 00:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/1290/soulofafriend.png http://img577.imageshack.us/img577/7353/gullwingkhiicopy.png Really? It sounds interesting...haha, I do judge most animes by thier names. :D Also, how many days till the Final of the QA? I'm so excited/nervous/happy/scared out of my wits. XD 10:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Haha, try and hold yourself together! Man, I'm almost finished converting all these boxart images. So.Much.Work. :D 11:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, converting all the Jpgs to Pngs. I've got about 10 left and then I'll be finished my quota for the day. :D Oh, and I saw your earlier message about DS. Yeah, I don't really know what to say.... 11:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Winner! }} PA Alright, I've been messing with this for a while, so I thought I'd give you a sneak peak to see wether you like where I'm going or not. What do you think/like/hate? http://img803.imageshack.us/img803/2483/unled1copyyr.png 02:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Here we go: http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9183/firstplacetrophy.png and http://img821.imageshack.us/img821/2899/secondplacetrophy.png and http://img535.imageshack.us/img535/9096/thirdplacetrophy.png and http://img163.imageshack.us/img163/5755/puzzlingaquaposter.png. Sorry about the hand on the poster, it's the only one I could find that made it look remotely normal. If you're pleased, I'll upload them (but you'll have to put up the new poster). :D EDIT: We have aprroval from DE. XP 04:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, the 3rd place one was called PA2 and vice versa, so I got confused. Do you think you can figure out how to switch them around on the trophy template, because I have no idea how it works. 07:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Geez LA, give me a break! :D I'll upload them in a second, but can you do the following: #Move the PA icon page to a PA subpage instead of DS's one and then rename the SB and QA trophy's to something similiar to the other trophies #Make sure no pages link to the badly named trophy files, or the trophy templates that were on DS's pages. #Nominate the redirects created by the renaming for deletion. 07:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Staff and owner. If those are okay, then you just need to finish deleting/renaming the pages and we should be done! 08:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Just make it, put the other up for deletion and once DS's one is deleted, it'll work. Oh, and be sure to make sure every single PA page is linked on the navi. For now, I'm taking a mini wiki break. Back in a few hours (or knowing me, a few minutes)! :D 08:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) How come you didn't use both? The black and white one is for staff and then black on blue one is for owners. If you're not gonna use them, can you put the other up for deletion? 00:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, cool! Just go through EVERY PA page (using the navi), check everything is 100% perfect and then tell DE or Soxra. 00:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think that's a problem with the coding. The code for both is written in the coding for my page, but only the one shows. Also, the QA navi still links to old trophy stuff, I think. You really have to go through EVERY SINGLE PAGE to make sure it all works correctly and looks good. :P 07:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Do we get a hint for the final? 23:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Geez you watch animes fast! :D Anyway, quick question before I'm off: Am I in charge of the PA next month (I forgot what we discussed :P)? 11:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, cool. I still wanna keep playing, cause I want one of every trophy! Do you think sometime you could give me a trial month so I can see what it'd be like to have to handle it by myself? I really wanna see if I can manage it! 11:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I actually finished it about 5 minutes after you gave me that hint, I just decided to draw it out. :D Maybe you should do a 'press release' and send messages to past QA players to get them to vote. I'm kind of relying on the votes because I'm not feeling too confident about the quiz.... 07:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: question PA Trophy FINALLY! http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/3711/bleachbs.png Redone Summons Walkthrough...is it how i spell? Thanx for the tip^^ I'll start with COM, and then i will get my new copy of KH2 and make one of it too^^...If i have time (It's already 22:00 here and I'm tired!!!), i will get things prepared today, and i'll start definetively tomorrow... PS:Terranort is that diffucult? I think BBS will be a pain in the ass for me XS 01:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC)